


Charles In Charge Collection

by Entireoranges



Category: Charles in Charge (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Some drabbles I wrote in August 2008.





	1. Ties, Sweaters, And Books

"Open mine first!" Jason thrusts a bag spilling confetti into Charles's hands. Making a great to do about Charles slowly removes the tissue making a mess on the couch, until at last his fingers rub against a soft fabric. He yanks it out and takes all his effort not to laugh. This had to be the most hideous necktie he had ever seen.

"Wow thanks Jason. It's great." He shots Lila a look who is starting to snicker, she instantly stops.

"You can wear it to your birthday dinner!"

"Honey? Perhaps we should let Charles open the rest of his gifts before he selects his outfit?"

"Okay mom." Mrs. Pembroke hands him a perfectly wrapped box and upon opening it he nearly screams. A beautiful blue sweater, cashmere? Now that he'd be willing to wear, but looking over at Jason he knew it won't be that simple.

"Wear them both Charles!"

"Perhaps."

"My turn. Sorry I didn't wrap it." Douglas hands over a notebook.

"The End Of Her Fall, by Douglas Pembroke. Wow Douglas."

"It's about an alien invasion at a bayou where a young girl named Al-"

"He can't wear that!" Thank god Charles thinks flipping through the pages.


	2. Hitting The Squirrels

"Are you sure he'll be safe?" Ellen takes a step back from her youngest and only son as Charles quipped his head with a hat.

"Sure don't worry about it Mrs. Powell Adam is a smart kid. Right Adam?"

"Right! Are you almost done? Mike Bordello and I are going to see how many squirrels we can hit!" Adam asks taking a step towards the front door.

"What?! That's it you are not going Adam. Shooting poor innocent animals. When I was girl people dressed up as clowns, ghosts and not as dangerous outlaws shooting things!"

"Mrs. Powell, the quiver is full of plastic arrows. Plus Adam knows if he even pretends to attack anyone or anything I will eat all of his Halloween candy right in front of him."

“Hey not fair!”


	3. Thompson's Field

Charles was on tile fifty three when the Doctor emerged from the room, clipboard in hand.

"Mr. Pembrook?" The doctor asks after Charles leapt forward almost right into the man.

"No, but he and his wife are on the way. Douglas? Is he alright?"

It had been almost an hour since he was sitting on the couch flipping through his economics textbook when the door flung open with a thunderous bang.

"Jason! What did I tell you about doing that?" Charles had asked without looking up.

"Quick Charles it's Douglas he's he's he's dying!"

"I'm a little busy here Jason so please explain what in the world your talking about."

"Douglas and me -"

"Douglas and I."

"What? Well whoever it was we were at Thompson's field cutting down weeds with a knife and it slipped. Theres blood everywhere!" It had only taken a few seconds to grab, Jason the keys to the Mrs. Pembrook's car and to the field where he collected Douglas who was tightly gripping this arm.

"Oh yes he'll be fine, just needed four stitches. He's pretty lucky."

"Yeah I know."


	4. Number Of Children

"How many children do you want?"

"With you Buddy? None."

"Aha very funny. I meant with Gwendolyn."

"We're just friends now, remember?"

"You still haven't answered the question Charles."

"Yeah I have. We're just friends. Pals. Chums! No children for us. Oh stop giving me that look!"

"You are honestly telling me that if Gwendolyn decided one day she was madly in love with you and wanted you to father her children and take them to park and play on the merry-go-round you'd say no?"

"Yes I would."

"Stop lying!"

"No really. I hate the merry-go-round."


	5. Permission To Kill

"You're dead scum bag!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Charles throws his pencil onto the table.

"Jason! Douglas! Both of you down here now!"

"What?" They played innocent so well.

"Nothing. I just figured if you two were going to murder each other you might like a witness. Seeing how you two seem to think I have nothing better to do."

"You mean I can kill him and you won't stop me? Cool!"

"Sure why not Douglas. The death rate in this country is raising each year, not lowering. So go right ahead." Jason makes a gasp before running to the sofa.

"Charles! I thought you liked me! I don't want to die!"

"Than kill first. Try to not make a mess. Now if you boys will excuse me I have to attempt to draw a flower for my art class." Charles returns to the table opening to a blank page in his sketch book. After a few minutes the silence quickly thumps louder than the screams had, he turns towards the couch and smiles. "Why isn't someone dead?"

"It's not as fun when we're told we can kill each other."

"Yeah. Wanna play Old Maid with us?"

"Sure."


End file.
